dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crack Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Ras Gyn Other Characters: * the Princess of Singat Locations: * Bombay, * Province of Singat (near the province of Delhi) * the bleak rocky peaks of the , Black Condor's current home base * ** Empire State Building | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Harry, Hallaway's chauffeur Antagonists: * Thomas Andrews Other Characters: * Mrs. Andrews Locations: * New York City | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * X-1 (William Wotan) * Z-3 Other Characters: * Locations: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Pug" Brady * Captain Kane Antagonists: * Scar Sizza * Spark * Mack Other Characters: * Lieutenant Foxx * Benny Selas Locations: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Ross * Slade * Max Other Characters: * John Gordon * Betty Gordon * Jack Dale Locations: * Windward Castle, Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | Penciler8_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | Inker8_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | StoryTitle8 = Wizard Wells: "The Death-Ray Decoy" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tug Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis10 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer10_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler10_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker10_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | StoryTitle11 = The Space Legion: "The Escape of Lucky Largo" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler11_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker11_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Space Legion Antagonists: * Lucky Largo Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Molly the Model | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = John Devlin | Penciler4_1 = John Devlin | Inker4_1 = John Devlin | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle2 = Ned Brant | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler2_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker2_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | Writer6_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler6_1 = Bob Powell | Inker6_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle6 = Lee Preston of the Red Cross: "Captured By Kiroto" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kip Antagonists: * Major Kiroto Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Black Condor: ** Black Condor still has no civilian identity. ** The Black Condor gets knocked unconscious with a blunt instrument; this may be his first concussion. ** Condor's remarks indicated that he didn't like the city, and intended to leave it as soon as possible. * Madame Fatal wrestles a torpedo saboteur off a cliff, definitely killing him. * The Red Torpedo punches a pirate submariner off a cliff, probably killing him. Red's body count also now includes three submarine crews, and most or all of one battleship crew. * Also appearing in this issue of Crack Comics were: ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Jack Cole ** Snappy, art by Arthur Beeman ** Off The Record, by Ed Reed ** They're Still Talking: "About Glenna Collett's Greatest Uphill Fight to Win", by Bob Zuppke and Walt Depew ** Screen Snapshot: "Douglas Fairbanks, Jr.", by Gill Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #3 July 1940, entire issue }}